


Ein Stück Leichtigkeit

by caromitpunkt



Category: Tatort, Tatort Hamburg - Fandom
Genre: Because lbh Julia doesn't just seem like the romantic type, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Tatort: Die Goldene Zeit, Tatort: Querschläger - Freeform, not really romantic though
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caromitpunkt/pseuds/caromitpunkt
Summary: Basically deleted Scenes zwischen dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der Fall „Die Goldene Zeit“ gelöst wird und der letzten Szene, bei der Falke von der Beerdigung zurückkommt. Falke hat mit den Ereignissen eindeutig zu kämpfen, Julia allerdings auch mehr, als sie zugeben würde. Und wohin sollte sie schon gehen, wenn nicht zu Tine?
Relationships: Julia Grosz/Tine Geissler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Ein Stück Leichtigkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Der Tatort hat mit Tine abgeschlossen, ich nicht. D:  
> Don't ever give us gays queer characters - we'll adopt them and never let them go. #bye

Leere. Unerträgliche Leere und ein Gefühl von Verlorenheit. Matei war in Sicherheit, die Kollegen hatten ihm bereits einen Übersetzer organisieren können und der Fall war gelöst. Für Julia und Falke eigentlich der Zeitpunkt, um zusammen noch etwas essen oder trinken zu gehen, um auch emotional besser mit dem Fall abzuschließen zu können – nur dieses Mal nicht. Falke fühlte sich verpflichtet, Katharina die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen und Julia hatte es als Außenstehende für besser befunden, ihn nicht zu begleiten.

Als Falke gegangen war, hatte sie es kurz in Erwägung gezogen, einfach nach Hause zu fahren, doch der Gedanke daran, die Nacht alleine in ihrer kühlen und minimalistisch eingerichteten Wohnung zu verbringen, verursachte ihr einen Knoten im Hals. Julia seufzte und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Tine. Tine, mit der sie sich bereits seit ein paar Wochen regelmäßig traf, wann auch immer ihr Zeitplan es zuließ. Tine, die heute vielleicht gar nicht zu Hause wäre oder auch keine Zeit hätte – und dennoch hatte Julia sich in diesem Moment entschieden. Entschlossen stieg sie in ihr Auto und fuhr gezielt durch die dunklen Hamburger Straßen. Erst, als sie kurze Zeit später vor dem mittlerweile ziemlich bekannten Mehrfamilienhaus stand, überkamen sie erste Zweifel. Bisher waren ihre Treffen mit Tine immer relativ locker gewesen. Keine großen Verpflichtungen, keine tragischen Berichte über die Vergangenheit, keine Schwächen und nichts, was über einen einfachen Flirt hinausging. Würde sie jetzt klingeln, würde sie all ihre Prinzipien über Bord werfen und sich zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall in Afghanistan verletzlich zeigen.

Doch bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, erklang die ihr mittlerweile so bekannte Stimme direkt hinter ihr.

„Julia?“

Die Kommissarin drehte sich ruckartig um und blickte in das leicht verwirrte und doch etwas neugierige Gesicht ihrer jüngeren Kollegin. Wenn Julia ehrlich war, konnte sie Tines Überraschung gut verstehen. Bisher war sie nie ohne Ankündigung gekommen und hatte sich wie so oft in den letzten Tagen ausschließlich mit dem Fall beschäftigt – Tine war dabei wie immer in den Hintergrund gerückt. Die jüngere Polizistin hatte jedoch bisher immer Verständnis gezeigt und versichert, dass es für sie absolut okay wäre. „ _Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen_ “ hatte sie zwinkernd gesagt.

Und jetzt stand sie vor ihr und Julia wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Warum hast du nicht angerufen?“ fragte Tine schließlich.

Die große Blonde zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern. „Spontaner Besuch?“ versuchte sie es mit einer Erklärung.

Tine, die inzwischen ihre Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hatte, schmunzelte nur. „Okay.“ Sagte sie und ging ein paar Schritte an ihr vorbei.

„Du hast Glück gehabt, dass heute ein ruhiger Abend war, sonst wäre ich wohl noch nicht wieder zu Hause.“ Erklärte Tine, während sie vor Julia die Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung hochlief.

„Spätschicht?“ fragte Julia beiläufig und versuchte, trotz der Dunkelheit keine Stufe zu übersehen. Das Licht im Treppenhaus funktionierte bereits seit mehreren Wochen nicht mehr und wenn man Tines Erzählungen über den Hausmeisterservice Glauben schenken konnte, würde dies wohl auch noch eine Weile so bleiben.

„Hmm. Die Letzte diese Woche.“

Im dritten Stock blieben sie schließlich stehen. „Hast du schon gegessen? Ich bin gestern nicht mehr zum Einkaufen gekommen und wollte mir jetzt noch was bestellen.“ Begann Tine schließlich das Gespräch, während sie ihre Wohnung betrat und die Schlüssel gekonnt eine Schachtel auf der Anrichte warf. „Ich meine, wir haben heute Leute an einer Raststätte mit einem Burger King kontrolliert, aber da hatte ich jetzt auch irgendwie keine Lust drauf.“

Tine redete weiter über ihren Spätdienst, während sie mit dem Rücken zu Julia nach ihren Schuhen auch ihren Mantel auszog, doch die große Blonde hörte ihr bereits nicht mehr zu. So sehr sie sich auch konzentrieren wollte, ihre Gedanken sprangen wild umher, während ihr Blick starr auf die Polizistin vor ihr gerichtet war, die mittlerweile auch ihre Mütze abgelegt hatte und sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr, um einzelne Strähnen zu richten. Und plötzlich wusste Julia nicht mehr, warum sie so sehr darauf bedacht war, die Sache mit Tine möglichst langsam angehen zu lassen und auch die Hintertür, die sie sich so sehr hatte offenlassen wollen, ergab auf einmal keinen Sinn mehr. Wo wäre sie heute hingegangen, wenn sie Tine nicht mehr in ihrem Leben gehabt hätte? Und wo würde sie hingehen, wenn Tine irgendwann aufgeben würde und nach jemand anderem suchen würde, der sich viel schneller auf sie einlassen würde? Der Gedanke daran ließ Julias Gedanken noch schneller kreisen. Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie erneut miterlebt, wie schnell Dinge enden konnten – und wenn es eine Sache gab, die noch nicht enden sollte, dann ihre Zeit mit Tine.

Entschlossen ging sie zwei Schritte auf die junge Polizistin zu, die sich gerade in diesem Moment umdreht hatte.

„…und deswegen hab‘ ich ihm gesagt, dass er den roten Wagen nicht kontrollieren braucht, weil-“

Julia ließ sie den Satz nicht mehr beenden. Ohne noch weiter zu zögern nahm sie Tines Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände, zog sie noch näher an sich und schloss schließlich ihre Augen, als sie spürte, wie ihre Lippen auf die ihrer Freundin trafen.

Tine taumelte im ersten Moment überrascht zurück, doch Julia hielt sie fest – und dann, als Tine ihre Arme um sie legte und den Kuss erwiderte, spürte sie endlich, wie die ganze Anspannung der letzten Tage von ihr abfiel. Auch die letzten Zweifel, dass sie Tines Signale vielleicht doch falsch gedeutet hatte und der unangekündigte Kuss unerwünscht gewesen sein könnte, waren in diesem Moment verflogen.

Erst, als sie Tines Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und bemerkte, dass sie angefangen hatte zu weinen.

„Hey…“ sagte Tine sanft, strich mit dem Daumen eine Träne weg und löste sich ein Stück von ihr. „Willst du…“ begann sie etwas zögerlich, als ob sie versuchte genau abzuwägen, was die Kommissarin jetzt am meisten brauchte. „…drüber reden?“ versuchte sie es schließlich.

Julia zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern, löste sich schließlich ganz von ihrer jüngeren Kollegin und wischte sich so gut es ging die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Komm,“ begann Tine nach einer kurzen Schweigepause wieder, legte ihren Arm um Julia und zog sie weiter in ihre Wohnung, bis zu ihrer Couch im Wohnzimmer. „Ich mach uns einen Tee.“

Und so saß Julia nun in Tines Wohnung und es war alles ganz anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihr spontaner Mut hatte sie wieder verlassen und die Verlorenheit hatte den Platz in ihrem Kopf wieder eingenommen. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete tief ein. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, Schwäche zu zeigen und erst recht nicht vor anderen Personen zu weinen und kämpfte innerlich mit dem Instinkt, aufzustehen, die Wohnung so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen und Tine ab jetzt einfach immer aus dem Weg zu gehen. Bevor sie jedoch noch weiter über potenzielle Fluchtmöglichkeiten nachdenken konnte, kam Tine bereits mit zwei Bierflaschen zurück.

„Ich muss echt dringend einkaufen gehen, ich kann dir noch nicht mal Tee anbieten.“ Sie reichte Julia eine der beiden Flaschen und setzte sich zu ihr.

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich zwischen die beiden Frauen und Julia, die versuchte den Blickkontakt zu ihrer Kollegin möglichst zu meiden, nahm einen großzügigen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche. Tine hingegen stellte ihr Bier auf den Tisch und griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand.

„Weißt du…“ begann sie wieder, „Du brauchst dich nicht schämen. Für die Tränen, mein’ ich.“ Sie hielt kurz inne, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Wir werden in unserem Job ständig mit Dingen konfrontiert, die uns mehr mitnehmen, als uns lieb wär’, aber Emotionen zu zeigen macht uns nicht automatisch schwächer.“ 

Julia schluckte und blickte schließlich auf. Und als sie in Tines Gesicht nichts als Verständnis und Mitgefühl fand, legte sich ein innerer Schalter in ihr um, und bevor sie noch länger nachdenken konnte, sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus. Die Zustände im Rotlicht-Milieu, die junge Frau, deren Atemwege einfach so mit einem Haartrockner verbrüht worden waren, Falkes alter Bekannter, der noch vor ihren Augen gestorben war, der Teenager aus Rumänien, der am Ende so viel mitgemacht und sich so verzweifelt an sie geklammert hatte.

Tine hörte ihr schweigend zu, während sie mit ihrem Daumen immer wieder über Julias Handrücken strich. Erst, als die Kommissarin an dem Punkt ihrer Erzählungen angekommen war, an dem sie vor Tines Haus gestanden hatte, ergriff sie das Wort erneut.

„Ich find’s gut, dass du gekommen bist.“ Lächelte sie. 

Julia nickte zustimmend und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Ich auch.“

„Ich habe manchmal auch Tage, an denen ich das Gefühl habe, dass es mir zu viel wird. Nach jedem schweren Verkehrsunfall denke ich zum Beispiel immer, dass ich das ganze dieses Mal nicht so nah an mich heranlasse, aber dann kommt schon der nächste.“

„Wolltest du das schon immer machen? So bei der Autobahnpolizei?“

Tine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte eigentlich Tierärztin werden.“ Gab sie zu und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche.

Julia sah sie überrascht an. „Was ist dazwischengekommen?“

„NC zu hoch und die Warteliste zu lang.“ Tine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was ich jetzt mache ist ja auch nicht schlecht – nur eben manchmal ziemlich hart. Wie bist du eigentlich zur Bundespolizei gekommen?“

„Lange Geschichte. Aber sag mal… Hattest du vorhin nicht etwas von Essen gesagt?“ lenkte die Kommissarin ab. Für heute hatte sie sich genug geöffnet, das nächste tiefgründigere Gespräch könnte ruhig noch etwas warten.

Tine warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu und nickte, und Julia war in diesem Moment einfach sehr dankbar dafür, dass die junge Frau neben ihr nicht weiter nachhakte. Überhaupt hatte Tines einfühlsame Art sie überrascht und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es vermutlich noch etliche Seiten an ihr gab, die sie bisher noch nicht kannte, weil sie einfach mehr Vertrauen erforderten – doch wenn es an diesem Tag noch eine positive Wende gab, dann die Einsicht, dass das mit Tine durchaus tiefer gehen könnte und Julia war bereit, sich vollständig darauf einzulassen.

In diesem Moment fiel ihr jedoch auch der wenig perfekte erste Kuss wieder ein.

„Was ich noch… also…“ Etwas hilflos und nach Worte suchend sah sie Tine an. „Also der Kuss, vorhin…“

„Keine Sorge.“ Unterbrach Tine und legte ihr Handy, das sie zum Bestellen kurz herausgesucht hatte, neben ihre mittlerweile fast leere Bierflasche auf den Tisch, bevor sie demonstrativ wieder ein Stück näher zu Julia rutschte. „Wir können das ja heute noch ein paar Mal wiederholen, oder?“

Die große Blonde schmunzelte. „Ja.“ Antwortete sie entschieden und stellte auch ihre Flasche auf dem Tisch ab. Sie schenkte Tine ein weiteres Lächeln, bevor sie die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen für einen Kuss schloss, der an diesem Abend wahrlich nicht der letzte sein würde.

Morgen würde sie sich wieder mit ihrem Fall befassen, ihre Berichte schreiben und für Falke da sein, so gut sie konnte, doch für heute war all das erstmal vergessen. Hier und jetzt gab es nur Tine, die ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ und mit der sie sich nach Jahren endlich wieder ein Stück leichter fühlen konnte. Und wenn Julia ganz ehrlich war, dann musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es genau dieses Stück Leichtigkeit war, das ihr gefehlt hatte – etwas, worauf sie so schnell definitiv nicht mehr verzichten wollte. 

**Author's Note:**

> Die goldene Zeit kam am 06.01. nochmal im TV, zu dem Zeitpunkt wollte ich eigentlich fertig sein. Joa. Besser spät als nie, oder so. Vielleicht findet das hier ja trotzdem noch Leser. x)  
> Also - head Canon: Tine ist ein Nerd und über ihrer Couch hängt ein Star Wars-Poster mit drei Droids. Because why not.


End file.
